SSBros meet Barney! Oh No!
by LT8
Summary: What happens when the SSBros meet Barney? Put this as fantasy because sadly... this will never happen.
1. How it Happened

The SSBros meet Barney.  
I do not own th SSBros or barney. (then again who would?)  
Chapter 1.  
All the smashers had gone out for a nice walk. So they decided to go to a tv. studio for fun.  
Unfortunatly it was one of the worst tv stations that they had... it was the Barney studio!  
  
  
  
review to see the next chapter when the SSBros meet Barney! Will they survive? i know I woulden't. So send in your reviews or i shall mark you with this... (( Crayola ((


	2. The studio

The story continues! yay my wrists don't hurt anymore!  
  
Chapter 2  
okay. so the smashers have finally entered the studio.  
Oh no look! Barney is chasing the children! said Marth.  
It was true. Barney _was_ attacking the children. (that's why they have different kids on every show.) I'm gonna get you! shouted the purple monstrosity. (ever heard of the song called Barney''s on fire? It is so funny! oh well on with the story.)  
The smashers were petrified! they never knew they would go against something as horrible as this! (What would be even worse is if they met Ronald McDonald.) Then Fox (YAY!) had the courage to stand up to him.  
Stop this! shouted fox above Barney's yelling so Barney could here him.  
Oh yeah? Who say's? You should learn not to shout. I will sing you the Don't shout song. said barney in that nails-scratching-on-a-chalkboard-voice.  
It was too much for the smashers. So they started running away from him, but he started chasing after him. Will they survive? find out...  
P.S. I don't own the smashers or barney. (NO ONE WOULD WANT TO OWN BARNEY.)  
send in reviews. :D


	3. Marth and roy

Chapter 3.  
I do not own SSBM or CoughBarneycough.  
Bleah. even though i didn't get 5 reviews i'll still add another chapter.  
Chap 3.  
The Smashers were running around the studio away from Barney. So Marth said Hey gang let's split up. just like Freddy out of a scooby-doo cartoon.  
Okay. Roy and i will go left, Fox and Falco will go right, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi will go straight, Ness and All the pokemon will go ...back to distract Barney, Zelda, Link, and Ganondork I mean dorf will go right diagonally, and Samus, Yoshi, C.F., and Dr. Mario, and Mr. G.A.W (or game and watch) will go left diagonally. We will all try to kill Barney in the process of getting back here by 2:00 because I have a hair apointment.  
And with those words they split up. Okay seeing as I mentioned Marth and roy first i'll do them.  
Man. this place is creepy with all of its happy smiley face suns, cute backgrounds,... Roy was saying but Marth shut him up when he saw right around the corner... Barney!  
I thought Ness and the pokemon were distracting him. Marth said quietly as to not be heard.  
On three let's go chop Barney's head off.Roy said. So he started counting One... two... three! he yelled and they ran around the corner and sliced his head off with that B-right move thing.  
Darnit! I thought that was the real him. marth said as they looked at the robots head that they had just cut off.  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
P.S. I'm going to do a chapter on every group's situation.


	4. Fox and Falco

Chap 4.  
Fox and Falco.  
It was about 5 seconds after everyone had split up that Fox and Falco were walking down a hall into a studio where they were recording some weird kiddie show about these little creatures that didn't speak english and that acted like idiots. (AKA the telletubies.) of course once they saw this they blasted the telletubies heads' off. That being done they moved into the next studio where this guy was standing in front of a blue screen talking to this imaginary, inanimate, talking objects. Fox and Falco just declared him nuts and called a mental asylum to take him away.  
Man this sucks. Falco said. All we keep running into are these stupid kiddie shows that hardly even air anymore.  
I know what you mean. You know those sick weirdos on the streets? Well I bet they watched those shows and it changed them into that. Fox said commenting after they just walked by the studio where they were recording Mr. Roger's Neighborhood.  
All of a sudden Barney came running up to them saying Yay! More friends! You know the song? I will sing it to you! Barney said.  
At that moment Fox and Falco decided to use the up-B move to fry him. Once they did they did they saw that it was only a robot.  
Darn it! I was hoping that was the real him so that we could take all the credit for killing him. Falco commented.  
meanwhile...  



	5. Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi.  
Disclaimer LT8 does not own the SSBM characters and definitly not Barney.  
On with the story.  
Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser had just gone straight for about three seconds and then they saw... a light at the end of a tunnel! No not really but, I thought I would just say that. ( random bags of Popcorn are thrown at her.) Okay, okay I won't do that again. Jeeze. Well as I was saying they saw ten barneys'!  
Mario Let's-a go and beat-a them up! So Bowser crushed and burned three. Peach Killed three with the frying pan. Luigi swung 2 around and then let them go so that they slammed into walls. Mario burned one and coin punched the last one. Then they went into a heroic pose as if they had just saved the Earth.(When they only killed robots.) (They kind of did actually.) After 5 minutes of doing that they started running down the hall again and the went right, right, diagona, Left, and then finally the camera went above them and foud out that they were running in a maze.  
So then i used my authoress powers and made them go to the end.  
So... where are we going exactly? Peach adked. Bowser just growled. He was sort of in a bad mood since Barney was fat and big just like him.  
Then they came to a studio where they were filming the . Mariok, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser just took one of them and killed them. Then they went for the people in costumes.  
But while they were doing that something else was happening elsewhere...


End file.
